fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 1/2/16
SEGMENT 1: An angry Kevin Owens comes out to a mixed reaction. He drops the title in the ring and grabs a mic. Owens: NEW DAY YOU BLACK SONS OF BITCHES, GET OUT HERE. Who the HELL do you three think you are? You know what, you can bitch and whine about how you don’t get equal opportunity, but here’s the thing, you don’t deserve equal opportunity. And no, it has nothing to do with what you look like, as you always claim, because that’s the only excuse you have to cover the truth, and the truth is, you’re JUST NOT GOOD ENOUGH. And it’s a shame too really, because, the talent is there, but you guys suck at using it. All this energy you waste dancing and telling jokes could be used productively, just like I did. I used my talent to defeat Daniel Bryan and win this championship. Now I’m going to use it to send all of you three packing. The New Day’s music hits and they come out to boos from the crowd. Big E: OH KEVIN OWENS, DON’T YOU DARE BE SOUR, PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER --- Owens: SHUT UP! Enough. Just quit the god damn speech for one night, and tell me why you did what you did last week. Woods: Well Mr. Owens, here’s the thing. We agree with you! You’re right when you say no one on Chaos is good enough to stand face to face with you. Kingston: No one, except the NEW DAY. So here’s what we say! The NEWWWW DAYYYYY wants a title match. Why bother with tournaments and royal rumbles, when we can face you straight up at The Storm Before The War? Owens: Why do you idiots think you deserve a title match? Forget that question. You know what. If The New Day wants a title match, you have it. Any one of you can step up in the ring against me at the supershow, because I’m a fighting champion. And I’ll take any challenger, no matter how god damn stupid they are. Woods: Anyone of us? WE WANT ALL THREE OF US. Or are you too booty to face us? Owens: YOU KNOW WHAT FINE. You want all three of you? I'll do it. At The Storm Before The War, I'll run the gauntlet. Now does that make you retards feel better? Owens holds up the title while the New Day dances and walks to the back. MATCH 1: Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin vs Neville and Tyler Breeze Shelley and Sabin win at 12 minutes when Sabin rolls Neville up and grabs the tights. After the match, Neville gets in Shelly’s face but Sabin attacks him from behind. SEGMENT 2: Finn Balor is backstage when Michael Cole comes up to him. Cole: Hey Finn. I’d just like to ask about your thoughts following your loss to Randy Orton on what appeared to be a technical difficulty. Shane McMahon has said the tournament must go on, but to compensate you, he’s letting you pick an opponent of your choosing to face at the supershow. Who do you think you want to go up against? Balor: Well technical difficulty or not, it is annoying that I almost had Randy Orton down and out, but had to suffer the loss because the men in the back don’t know how to use their computers properly. I’m not a whiner though, and I am grateful that I do have a match for the supershow. As for who I’m going to face? I think it’s --- Pentagon walks by Finn Balor and Michael Cole. Balor and Pentagon stare down, before Pentagon continues to walk forward. Balor: Well, it looks like we’re going to have to see right? Finn Balor walks out for his match. MATCH 2: Finn Balor vs Aero Star Balor picks up the win at 7 minutes with the Bloody Sunday DDT. Halfway through their match the lights flickered giving Aero Star a slight advantage but Balor quickly recovers. After Balor walks to the back, Pentagon comes out and starts beating down on Aero Star. Pentagon sets him up for the Pentagon driver but Kalisto comes running down for the save. Kalisto takes Pentagon out with the Selena Del Sol and sends Pentagon packing. MATCH 3: Kenny Omega vs Daniel Bryan The match ends in DQ at 12 minutes when Kenny Omega hits Bryan with a chair. Kazuchika Okada comes down for the save and starts brawling with Kenny. Bryan helps Okada out but Randy Orton comes out of nowhere and drops all 3 men with RKOs. SEGMENT 3: Shinsuke Nakamura is backstage preparing for his match when Hideo Itami comes up to him. Itami: I just wanted to say good luck tonight. We’ve both come far in this country and dominated the scene here. So win or lose, it’s an honor going up against you in the main event of Chaos. Nakamura: I agree. But, win or lose matters for me. So I’m not taking it easy out there tonight, and neither should you. Good luck though. Nakamura walks out. '''MAIN EVENT: '''Shinsuke Nakamura vs Hideo Itami – Round 2 #1 Contenders Tournament Nakamura wins at 19 minutes after ducking the Shotgun Kick and spring boarding with the Boma Ye. After the match, Nakamura and Itami shake hands as the show ends. '' ''